simsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
The Sims Wiki:Adote uma Página
center Encontrou alguma página mal elaborada ou com informações incompletas e não pode ajudá-la? Escreva o nome dela em uma das seções abaixo para que outros usuários possam completá-la! Se você estiver interessado em aprimorar um dos artigos abaixo, risque-o da lista colocando toda a linha após o asterisco (*) entre e . Já no artigo, utilize a predefinição . Quando terminar as expansões necessárias, exclua o nome da página da lista. Se o artigo não for editado por um bom tempo. The Sims *Bar (falta informação sobre o jogo) *Carteiro (faltam informações) *Conforto (15px Esboço) *Cristais Mágicos (15px Esboço) *Esteira (seção vazia) *Entregador de pizza (15px Esboço) *Garçom (seção vazia) *Higiene (15px Esboço) *Interesse (seção vazia) *Jardinagem (seção vazia) *Livro (informações escassas) *Lista de lotes desocupados em Vizinhança 2 (15px Esboço) *Lógica (15px Esboço) *NPC (15px o artigo necessita ser reciclado) *Personalidade (parece estar sofrendo da síndrome da tradução malfeita) *Piscina (seção vazia) *Praça Deodoro (15px Esboço) *Social (15px Esboço) *Televisão (faltam fotos e descrições de modelos) *The Sims: Gozando a Vida (necessita uma reforma geral, carece de galeria) *The Sims: Fazendo a Festa (necessita uma reforma geral, carece de galeria) *The Sims: Encontro Marcado (necessita uma reforma geral, carece de galeria) *The Sims: Em Férias (necessita uma reforma geral, carece de galeria) *The Sims: O Bicho Vai Pegar (necessita uma reforma geral, carece de galeria) *The Sims: Superstar (necessita uma reforma geral, carece de galeria) *The Sims: Num Passe de Mágica (necessita uma reforma geral, carece de galeria) *The Sims Mega Deluxe (15px Esboço) The Sims 2 *Arcádia Ebadi (15px Esboço) *Artes e Decoração (falta o nome que o Sim leva de acordo com o nível de hobby e os nomes dos instrutores) *Alameda Enseada, 310 (15px Esboço) *Assistente Espectral (15px Esboço) *Atingido por Raio (15px Esboço) *Bar (é necessário expandir as informações da seção) *Carreira Culinária (faltam os níveis da carreira para adolescentes/idosos) *Carreira Segurança (15px Esboço) *Carreira Serviço (15px Esboço) *Carreira Show Business (animal de estimação) (15px Esboço) *Carteiro (faltam informações) *Ciências (15px Esboço) *Combustão Espontânea (faltam informações) *Conforto (15px Esboço) *Daniel Tsvirkunov (15px Esboço) *Elevador (ausência de detalhes) *Entregador de pizza (15px Esboço) *Família (aspiração) (falta listar os níveis) *Filme (necessita expansão) *Fugir (15px Necessita de imagens.) *Grupo Calouros (15px Esboço) *Grupo Estudantes (15px Esboço) *Grupo Primeiro Ano (15px Esboço) *Higiene (15px Esboço) *Hobbies (vizinhança) (necessário listar os NPCs inclusos à vizinhança) *Hotel (necessita expansão e melhoria) *Incomum (seções vazias) (adotado por Feppered) *Jardinagem (seção vazia) *Lista de lotes desocupados em Enseada Belladonna (algumas seções vazias) *Lógica (15px Esboço) *Manequim (seção sobre H&M Fashion incompleta) *Mesa de Desenho série SIM da Projetos Rápidos (15px Esboço) *Miquinho Ghatto (15px Esboço) *Morte por Moscas (15px Esboço) *Navio Pirata (15px Esboço) *NPC (15px o artigo necessita ser reciclado) *Piscina (seção vazia) *Personalidade (parece estar sofrendo da síndrome da tradução malfeita) *Queda de Elevador (15px Esboço) *República (várias seções incompletas) *Samanta Ghatto (15px Esboço) *Social (15px Esboço) *Testingcheatsenabled/Usos em The Sims 2 (completar seções incompletas) *The Sims 2: Edição especial DVD (15px Esboço) The Sims 3 *Academia (é necessário descrever o interior das academias e tirar fotos de todas as academias restantes) (adotado por: ???) *A Dividida (15px Esboço) *Alquimia (15px Esboço) *Almanaque do Tempo (15px Esboço) *Amor (informações escassas) *Anomalia Temporal (15px Esboço) *Apicultura (15px Esboço) *Aquário Elevado (15px Esboço) *Arte de Rua (15px Esboço) *Artes Marciais (15px Esboço) *Ataque de Tubarão (15px Esboço) *Atingido por Raio (15px Esboço) *A velha Casa Spenster (15px Esboço) *Aurora Skies (é necessário uma lista com os lotes desocupados e comunitários) *Bar (é necessário expandir as informações da seção) *Barnacle Bay (é necessário listar os lotes desocupados da cidade) *Babá (é necessário expandir as informações da seção) *Baixo (habilidade) (15px Esboço) *Bateria (15px Esboço) *Bend0 (15px Esboço) *Biblioteca (é necessário descrever o interior das academias e tirar fotos de todas as academias restantes) *Bosque das Gardênias (15px Esboço) *Bridgeport (é necessário listar os lotes desocupados *Bunker Subterrâneo (15px Esboço) *Campos Férteis (15px Esboço) *Carreira Avaliador de Arte (15px Esboço) *Carreira Comercial (15px Esboço) *Carreira Científica (15px a seção "The Sims 3" necessita ser expandida/melhorada) *Carreira Desenvolvedor de Videogames (faltam informações sobre níveis) *Carreira Educação (faltam informações sobre níveis) *Carreira Salva-vidas (faltam informações sobre níveis) *Carreira Vendedor de Plumbots (faltam informações sobre níveis, imagem de capa e descrição) *Carreira Vidente (faltam informações sobre a ramificação "Artista de Golpes") *Carteiro (faltam informações) *Casa da Centáurea (15px Esboço) *Casa da Mandrágora (15px Esboço) *Casa da Margarida (15px Esboço) *Casa da Palmeira Dellach (15px Esboço) *Casa da Palmeira Doum (15px Esboço) *Casa da Tamareira (15px Esboço) *Casa da Tamargueira (15px Esboço) *Casa da Árvore Olíbano (15px Esboço) *Casa do Farro (15px Esboço) *Casa do Linho (15px Esboço) *Casa do Olíbano (15px Esboço) *Casa do Papiro (15px Esboço) *Chip de traço (15px Esboço) *Ciência (habilidade) (15px Esboço) *Combustão Espontânea (faltam informações) *Conforto (15px Esboço) *Congelado (15px Esboço) *Cr1sto (15px Esboço) *Criar um Sim (resta apenas esta seção para reciclar) *Culinária (habilidade) (faltam as receitas adicionados em outras expansões) *Cyclotron (15px Esboço) *Desejo Duradouro (faltam os desejos adicionados em No Futuro) *Digi (15px Esboço) *Elevador (necessita expansão) *Entregador de pizza (15px Esboço) *Escultura (15px Esboço) *Especialização (seção vazia) *Estátua Humana (The Sims 3) (15px Esboço) *Estoque de Lotes e Casas (seção vazia) *Falha na maldição da Assombração (15px Esboço) *Falta de Ar (15px Esboço) *Família Alto (falta informação sobre a família Alto que mora em Isla Paradiso) *Família Obi (15px Esboço) *Feriado (15px Esboço) *Fotografia (seção vazia) *Hidden Springs (necessário listar os lotes ocupados e desocupados) *Hotel (necessita expansão) *Híbrido (necessita melhoria) *Higiene (15px Esboço) *Idoso (necessita expansão) *Instável (15px Esboço) *Invenção (habilidade) (15px Esboço) *Inventário (necessita expansão) *Irwin Idaho (necessita imagem) *Isla Paradiso (falta listar os lotes ocupados e desocupados) *Jujuba Mágica (15px Esboço) *Lagos Lunares (falta listar os lotes ocupados e desocupados) *Laser Ritmado (15px Esboço) *Lista de Lembranças (The Sims 3) (incompleta) *Lógica (15px Esboço) *Lucky Palms (falta listar os lotes ocupados, desocupados e comunitários) *Manequim (seção vazia) *Maré Radiante (falta listar os lotes ocupados, desocupados e comunitários) *Mixologia (necessita expansão) *Monte Vista (falta listar os lotes ocupados, desocupados e comunitários) *Moonlight Falls (necessário listar os lotes ocupados e desocupados) *Morte por Jujuba Envenenada (15px Esboço) *Mudança (necessária adição de detalhes) *Networking (15px Esboço) *NPC (15px o artigo necessita ser reciclado) *Oasis Landing (falta listar os townies, plumbots townies, NPCs e lotes ocupados, desocupados e comunitários) *Objetos Colecionáveis (15px Esboço) *Personalidade (parece estar sofrendo da síndrome da tradução malfeita) *Piano (15px Esboço) *Piscina (seção vazia) *Planta-Sim (faltam informações sobre reprodução) *Plumbot (15px Esboço) *Prêmios de Celebridade (seção incompleta) *Profissão Acrobata (15px Esboço) *Profissão Mágico (15px Esboço) *Protesto contra a Morte (15px Esboço) *Queda de Jetpack (15px Esboço) *Recompensa Duradoura (faltam as recompensas de todas expansões) *Reputação (faltam os tipos de reputação) *Riverview (necessário listar os lotes desocupados) *ROB-E (15px Esboço) *Robota (15px Esboço) *Starlight Shores (necessário listar os lotes ocupados e desocupados) *Social (15px Esboço) *Sucata (necessita imagem) *Takk0 (15px Esboço) *Técnico de Laboratório (15px Esboço) *Tecnologia Avançada (15px Esboço) *Temperatura (é necessário expandir a seção) *Tênis de Mesa (15px Esboço) *The Sims 3/Patch 7 (seção download) *The Sims 3/Patch 8 (seção download) *The Sims 3/Patch 29 (seção download) *The Sims 3/Patch 67 (seção download) *The Sims 3: No Futuro (expansão na seção novidades) *The Sims 3: Showtime (galeria vazia) *The Sims 3: Volta ao Mundo (galeria vazia) *Trabalho Autônomo: Escritor (15px Esboço) *Trabalho Autônomo: Escultor (15px Esboço) *Trabalho Autônomo: Mergulhador (faltam informações sobre níveis) *Transmutado (15px Esboço) *Traumatismo Contundente (15px Esboço) *Tutorial: Extraindo fotos dos Sims (seção incompleta) *Twinbrook (necessário listar os lotes ocupados e desocupados) *Universidade Sims (necessário listar os lotes ocupados e desocupados) *Varinha Mágica (seção vazia) *Violão (15px Esboço) *Vroombo (15px Esboço) *The Sims 3 Edição de Colecionador (15px Esboço) *The Sims 3: Edição de Colecionador Deluxe (15px Esboço) The Sims 4 *Adora o Ar Livre (falta listar os atributos do traço e Sims que possuem o traço) *Academia (é necessário descrever o interior das academias e tirar fotos de todas as academias restantes) *Alegre (falta listar os atributos do traço) *Alexandre Caixão (faltam detalhes) *Amante da Arte (falta listar os atributos do traço) *Amante da Música (falta listar os atributos do traço) *Ambicioso (falta listar os atributos do traço) *Amor (informações escassas) *Asseado (falta listar os atributos do traço) *Ativo (falta estender a lista dos atributos do traço) *Bem-Estar (15px Esboço) *Bondoso (falta listar os atributos do traço) *Boneco Vodu (são necessários mais detalhes) *Cabeça-quente (falta listar os atributos do traço e exemplos de Sims que o possuem) *Carreira Astrônomo (faltam informações sobre níveis) *Carreira Ativa (15px Esboço) *Carreira Baby-sitter (faltam informações sobre níveis) *Carreira Barista (faltam informações sobre níveis, imagem de capa e descrição) *Carreira Científica (15px a seção "The Sims 4" necessita ser expandida/melhorada) *Carreira Detetive (15px Esboço) *Carreira Funcionário de Fast-Food (faltam informações sobre níveis, imagem de capa e descrição) *Carreira Trabalhador Manual (faltam informações sobre níveis, imagem de capa e descrição) *Carteiro (faltam informações) *Chegado (falta listar os atributos do traço) *Ciência Aeroespacial (15px Esboço) *Clareira Sylvana (15px Esboço) *Comédia (15px Esboço) *Comida (aspiração) (informações escassas) *Confeitaria (15px Esboço) *Construção de Robôs (faltam informações) *Criativo (falta listar os atributos do traço) *Culinária (habilidade) (faltam informações) *Depravação (informações escassas) *Doença (seção incompleta) *Empregada (seção incompleta) *Enjoado (falta listar os atributos e exemplos de Sims que têm do traço) *Entediado (15px Esboço) *Escrita (seção vazia) *Esnobe (falta listar os atributos e exemplos de Sims que têm do traço) *Evasivo (falta listar os atributos do traço) *Expectativa de Vida (seção incompleta) *Extrovertido (falta listar os atributos do traço) *Familiar (aspiração) (informações escassas) (Adotada por João Helamã) *Férias (15px Esboço) *Festa (faltam informações básicas) *Fortuna (informações escassas) *Fotografia (seção curta demais) *Gastrônomo (falta listar os atributos do traço) *Geek (falta listar os atributos do traço) *Genial (The Sims 4) (falta listar os atributos do traço) *Ginástica (15px Esboço) *Glutão (falta listar os atributos do traço) *Gourmet (necessita expansão) *Herbalismo (15px Esboço) *Híbrido (necessita melhoria) *Higiene (15px Esboço) *Idoso (necessita expansão) *Invenção (The Sims 4) (15px Esboço) *Laura Caixão (faltam mais informações) *Livro (necessita expansão) *Lógica (15px Esboço) *Lote residencial (seção vazia) *Lote secreto (seções incompletas) *Maldoso (falta listar os atributos e exemplos de Sims que têm do traço) *Materialista (falta listar os atributos do traço) *Mecânica (necessita mais informação) *Mixologia (necessita expansão) *Modificadores de humor (necessita expansão) *Morte por Cansaço (15px Esboço) *Mudança (necessária adição de detalhes) *Mundo (15px Esboço) *Natureza (aspiração) (uma seção incompleta) *NPC (15px o artigo necessita ser reciclado) *Oba-Oba (informações escassas) *Objetos Colecionáveis (várias seções vazias) *Odeia Crianças (falta listar os atributos e exemplos de Sims que têm do traço) *Pateta (falta listar os atributos) *Perfeccionista (falta listar os atributos e exemplos de Sims que têm do traço) *Personalidade (parece estar sofrendo da síndrome da tradução malfeita) *Piano (15px Esboço) *Popularidade (necessita mais informação) *Preguiçoso (The Sims 4) (falta listar os atributos) *Programação (15px Esboço) *Relacionamento (necessita mais detalhes) *Romântico (falta listar os atributos) *Seguro de Si (falta listar os atributos) *SimCity (seção vazia) *Social (15px Esboço) *Solitário (falta listar os atributos) *Soro (15px Esboço) *Soturno (falta listar os atributos) *Televisão (faltam fotos e descrições de modelos) *Testingcheatsenabled (seção incompleta) *Traço de Personagem (seção "Loja" incompleta) *Travessura (15px Esboço) *Videogame (habilidade) (15px Esboço) *Violão (15px Esboço) *Violino (15px Esboço) Outros títulos *'The Sims Bustin' Out (console portátil)' **SimValley Jail (15px Esboço) *'The Urbz: Sims in the City (GBA)' **Bar (falta informação sobre o jogo) **Miniopolis (15px Esboço) *'The Sims 2 (PS2)' **14 Arbor Grove (15px Necessita de imagens.) **8 Rockpile Rd (15px Necessita de imagens.) **87 Yamoto Crest (15px Necessita de imagens.) **95 Largeless Lane (15px Necessita de imagens.) **95 Largess Lane (15px Necessita de imagens.) **Cindy Freebers (15px Esboço) **Courtney Edison (15px Esboço) **Daisy Edison (15px Esboço) **Edna Edison (15px Esboço) **Gilda Geld (15px Esboço) **HMS Amore (15px Esboço) **Jessica Jones (15px Esboço) **John Gray (15px Esboço) **Horatio Freebers (15px Esboço) **Jenn Edison (15px Esboço) **Mary Gray (15px Esboço) **Mesa Gallery (15px Esboço) **The Orbit Room (15px Esboço) **Tranquility Falls (15px Esboço) *'The Sims 2 (GBA)' **Optimum Alfred (falta informação sobre sua aparição no jogo) *'The Sims 2 Pets (console)' **Babette Lambert (15px Esboço) **Charlie Prescott (15px Esboço) **Claire Sevilha (15px Esboço) **Eddie Howard (15px Esboço) **Fauntleroy Townsend (15px Esboço) **Hammock Oakley (15px Esboço) **Henrietta Townsend (15px Esboço) **Huckleberry Wong (15px Esboço) **Jim Lester (15px Esboço) **Joyce Howard (15px Esboço) **Kiki Pickens (15px Esboço) **Lucky Oakley (15px Esboço) **Patty Prescott (15px Esboço) **Timothy Pickens (15px Esboço) *'The Sims 2 Pets (console portátil)' ** The Sims 2 Pets (console portátil) (completar seção "recepção") *'The Sims Histórias da Vida' **Carreira Desenvolvimento (faltam informações sobre níveis para adultos e adolescentes/idosos) **Carreira Entretenimento (faltam informações sobre níveis para adultos e adolescentes/idosos) **Recompensa de Carreira (seção vazia) *'The Sims Histórias de Bichos' **The Sims Histórias de Bichos (falta galeria, melhora geral no artigo) **Grandes Jardins (é necessário listar os NPCs da vizinhança) **Recompensa de Carreira (seção vazia) *'The Sims Histórias de Náufragos' **The Sims Histórias de Náufragos (falta galeria, melhora geral no artigo) **Carreira Artesanato (faltam informações sobre níveis para adultos, adolescentes/idosos e orangotangos) **Carreira Caça (faltam informações sobre níveis para adultos, adolescentes/idosos e orangotangos) **Carreira Coleta (faltam informações sobre níveis para adultos, adolescentes/idosos e orangotangos) **Recompensa de Carreira (seção vazia) *'The Sims 3 (console)' **Atticus Zhang (15px Necessita de imagens.) **Byron Rannt (15px Esboço) **Marcella Monroe (falta uma imagem da mesma) **Núcleo Clique (15px Esboço) *'The Sims 3 (Nintendo DS)' **Star Vega (15px Esboço) **Titus Lyons (15px Esboço) *'The Sims 3 (Wii)' **Vista Beach (15px Esboço) *'The Sims Medieval' **The Sims Medieval: Piratas & Nobres (padronização da galeria, expansão das informações do jogo) **Poço dos Desejos (seção vazia) *'Outros' **Ben Bell (15px Esboço) **Empresas na série The Sims (para reciclar) **The Sims 3 (PS3 & XBOX360) (15px Esboço) **The Sims 3 (smartphone) (15px Esboço) **The Sims Bowling (15px Esboço) **The Sims Carnival (15px Esboço) **The Sims Carnival SnapCity (15px Esboço) **The Sims DJ (15px Esboço) **The Sims Pool (15px Esboço) Categoria:The Sims Wiki